THE RED LIPS
by Hawno88
Summary: [CH2:Would You Be Mine?] Luhan mantan pekerja di bar bertemu dengan Sehun si bartender handal. nyatanya Sehun adalah teman Baekhyun, adik Luhan. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? OT12. HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO/KRISTAO/SULAY/CHENMIN. RnR please? Review juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS MINE.**

**Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol. **

**Other Cast: EXO. (OTP)**

**RATED: T+ (M)**

**Disc: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan dan ff ini milik imajinasi saya.**

**Summary: Xi Luhan mantan pekerja club malam pindah ke Seoul untuk kehidupan lebih baik. Bertemu dengan Oh Sehun di bar.**

**Warning: OOC maybe, typos saudara-saudara, YAOI BXB.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND PLEASE DON'T PLAGIARISM**

**YAOI.**

_**1\. FIRST**_

_My name is Oh Sehun._

Jika kalian teman sekelasku atau teman seangkatanku atau pun bersekolah di _SM HighSchool _berarti kalian semua mengenalku dengan baik. Mungkin karena aku cukup populer di kalangan _yeoja _dan _namja. _

Dulu kelakuanku sering tidak terkontrol, menyukai satu orang _yeoja_. Aku menyerahkan semua yang aku punya untuk membahagiakannya. Kami sering "bersenang-senang". Melakukan banyak skinship di tempat tidur ataupun disekolah.

Dia mengataiku orang yang sangat romantis. Dan aku tersenyum penuh kharisma. Dan karena aku sangat mencintai dia, _Choi Sulli. Aku memberi tahu semua tentangku_. Lalu dia tampak kecewa. Esoknya dia mencampakkanku.

.ops.

-_24 Januari 2014_

Saat ini aku tidak sabar belajar disekolah baruku bersama _Byun Baekhyun_, sahabatku. Kami melalui hal-hal bersama, Seperti saat ini. Hatinya sangat tulus. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi orang yang baik hati nanti.

"Jadi _Luhannie hyung_ kau masuk kelas berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Aku menatapnya.

"_Hm _kelas_ XI-A, wae geuraeyo?" _Dia tersenyum. _Ah sungguh baiknya sahabatku ini._

"_Aniyo hyung, k_udengar kelas satu dan dua berdekatan. Jadi setiap hari kita akan makan bersama. Oh dan juga kudengar suasana kantin sangat tenang tidak seperti sekolah kita dulu. Baekkie hanya berharap hidup tenang disana. Dan dan _hyung _juga tahu Baekkie tidak suka kebisingan" _dan juga cerewet. _

Aku menertawainya. "_Yakk _kenapa _hyung _menertawaiku?" dari cara ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sangat menggemaskan. Kutarik bibirnya agar seperti bebek.

"kau sangat cerewet tahu. _Kajja _kita hampir sampai" kurasa kaki nya pegal karena berjalan. Tapi lain kali, akan kuajak Baekhyun menaiki bis.

Bel istirahat menampakkan suaranya di koridor kelas. Segera seorang namja bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah lorong kelas sepuluh. Banyak yang menatapnya. Mungkin terlihat iri. Iri-

Karena rambut _caramel_-nya sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya yang imut. Rambut keriting berponi itu bagaikan ditata di salon kecantikan. Sepatu _nike_ merah hitam. Dan jelas melanggar peraturan. Jam tangan merk _Tag Heuer _tersampir di tangan kirinya. Khas anak muda.

Peraturan dasar sekolah ini, tidak boleh memakai sesuatu yang mewah. Tetapi faktanya _SM Highschool _adalah tempat untuk menampung remaja dari kalangan atas- juga anak beasiswa. Jika seseorang tidak bergelimang harta, maka ia anak beasiswa. Yang juga terancam pem_-bully_-an.

Para _yeoja_ iri. Kecantikan mereka dikalahkan oleh Luhan, murid baru yang nakal- si anak _Blackout_. Tapi ia tak peduli. Yang penting, dirinya dan Baekhyun bisa hidup bahagia sekarang.

.ops.

"_Baekkie-ya"_ aku memanggilnya dari pintu depan kelas. Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk kesini. Ia berjalan dengan riang. Dasar, ia selalu saja tersenyum.

"jika kau terus tersenyum nanti dikira orang gila loh" godaku. Ia mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya. Lagi. Aku tertawa pelan dan meragkul bahunya. Kita akan pergi ke _café_ sekolah. Selama _diperjalanan_ aku dan _Baekkie _terus saja melempar canda tawa.

Karena jarak _cafe _sekolah sangat jauh. Terlihat dari bangunannya.

"_Hyungie" _aku menatapnya.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi _hyung _menjadi populer" '_Eh?'_

"Penampilanmu _hyung"_ tambahnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh arah koridor. Sepertinya benar. Mungkin saja karena wajahku yang imut. Aku memang mengakuinya, tetapi aku masih normal.

Dan semua siswa disini juga _normal._

.ops.

Disinilah aku dan Baekhyun duduk, paling ujung kantin dan tetap Baekhyun ini tidak menyukainya. walaupun ia cerewet tetapi ia sangat suka dengan yang namanya 'kedamaian'. Baekhyun duduk disebelahku dan berbisik, "kupikir kita tidak boleh memakai perhiasan mencolok.. aku lupa membawa buku panduan hehe." Baekhyun dan tertawa pelan, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berguman 'tak apa-apa'.

"Baiklah, mau pesan apa _hyung_?" tanyanya. aku pun melihat stand makanan yang mengintari meja dan tempat duduk _cafe. _Semua makanan yang tersedia membuat perutku lapar. air liur pun hampir berjatuhan. segera aku memesan stand disebelah kiri- yang merupakan makanan _italia_. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah stand tersebut.

Aku menunggu Baekhyun sampai melamun. Tak sadar seseorang didekatku melihatku.

"Hai?" Seseorang memanggilku dari sebelah kanan. Orang itu tanpa permisi duduk dihadapanku. "Wu Yi Fan" tangannya terulur kearahku. Langsung saja aku mengenggam tangannya yang besar. Banyak orang memanggil kegiatan ini dengan 'berjabat tangan'. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan teliti. Alis tebal, rahang yang tegas juga mata yang tajam. Jelas orang ini mempunyai pesona yang besar.

Dan aku pikir orang ini sangat berwibawa. "Apakah kau si murid baru?" tanyanya sambil mengambil makanan orang dimeja sebelah. ku tengok orang itu. aku menatapnya takjub. ORANG ITU KETAKUTAN. aku langsung menatap Wu Yi Fan ini dengan tatapan marah. namun sepertinya ia tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Yi Fan menatapku balik. dia diam dan tatapan itu seolah berkata 'ada apa?'.

Aku menghela nafas. Mengapa hampir semua orang di kantin menatapku?

Yi Fan meletakkan tangannya dimeja dan mendendekat kearahku. _Namja _tinggi ini berbisik pelan, "Panggil aku Kris sayang, dan maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" mataku melotot kearahnya. Aku berdiri sambil menggebrak meja "WHAT THE FCK?" Aku membalasnya dengan teriak. Dan semua penjuru kantin sedang melihat kearahku. Yatuhan, Luhan merasa malu.

.ops.

Aku kembali lagi. Sepertinya siswa baru dikelasku belum mengetahui apapun tentang peraturan sekolah ini- atau mungkin juga sudah tahu. Kudengar namanya _Baekhyun. _Terlihat sekali dia golongan orang kaya.

Golongan? Ya, golongan.

Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang terkenal. Dan pasti jenis siswanya berbeda-beda. Oleh karena itu kita- para siswa membuat suatu golongan. Golongan yang sudah ditetapkan adalah

Golongan _prince _dan _princess._ Semua siswa atau siswi yang berada di golongan ini pasti populer karena wajahnya dan uangnya. Banyak yang menggilai mereka. Biasanya golongan ini memiliki kelompok tersendiri. Atau disebut juga, teman se-populer. Markas mereka di _café _sekolah.

Golongan kedua, golongan beasiswa. Golongan yang kerap dijadikan pem_-bully_ an oleh golongan _prince _dan _blackout. _Golongan _nerd_ ini mempunyai dua markas. Perpustakaan lantai 1 dan 3. Dan juga, aku hampir saja dimasukkan ke golongan ini.

Golongan ketiga, golongan orang kaya. Golongan ini juga terdiri dari semua golongan. Terdapat sangat sedikit siswa anak orang kaya yang memiliki beasiswa. Dan golongan ini terkadang dinilai dari uangnya saja, belum tentu termasuk golongan _prince._

Golongan keempat, _blackout. _Golongan _blackout _sering membuat dan mencari masalah atau melanggar peraturan. Entah itu di sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah. Golongan ini cukup sedikit karena guru disini cukup waspada. Markas mereka yaitu di _club _malam.

Kalian menyadari sesuatu? Aku tidak menyebutkan diriku digolongan manapun. Dan yah, aku termasuk _allzero. Hanya diriku yang dinyatakan allzero. _ Karena tak punya teman, penampilan _nerd_ dan nilaiku yang nol semua. Catat, nol semua.

_Pertanyaan nya adalah, bagaimana aku bisa masuk kesekolah ini?_

_.ops._

Pada saat sore harinya, terlihat dua orang _yeoja _yang masih betah duduk di _Blacksides café. _Yang lebih tua sedang meminum _milkshake vanilla_ acuh kepada _Jung Krystal. _Sedangkan yang lebih muda menatap tajam kepada kakaknya.

"Kau masih ingat bukan dengan perjanjian kita?" Tanya ketus sang adik- Jung Krystal.

"Tentu _My little sister. _Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat!" pernyataannya sangat percaya diri.

"_Ah Jinjja?_" Krystal meletakkan tangannya pada meja. "Siapa?" Tambahnya. Sang kakak- Jung Jessica berbisik. "Si anak baru..-

Xi Luhan"

**TBC-**

A/N: Mungkin bakal banyak NC di FF ini. Dan ini ff pertama aku. Ini masih percobaan aja. Mohon yang dibawah umur jangan dibaca. Tapi kalo maksa sih terserah. Haha._ I Hope y'all love it. Thanks._ Dan jangan lupa review nya yang banyak. Kalo ada review, tiga hari kemudia update chapter kok bersama nc. Semakin banyak reviewnya makin banyak nc ya hehe *v sign* Makasih!.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS STORY IS MINE.**

**©Hawno88**

**Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.**

**Other Cast: EXO. (OTP)**

**RATED: T+ (M)**

**Disc: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan dan ff ini milik imajinasi saya.**

**Summary: Xi Luhan mantan pekerja club malam pindah ke Seoul untuk kehidupan lebih baik. Bertemu dengan Oh Sehun di bar.**

**Warning: OOC maybe, typos, YAOI BXB.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND PLEASE DON'T PLAGIARISM**

**YAOI.**

Chapter one;

-_23 Januari 2014-_

"Tidurlah Baek, besok kita harus sekolah" Suruh _namja _berambut _caramel_ kepada sahabatnya- _Baekhyun._ Baekhyun menuju dapur dan memeluk Luhan. "Mana coklat panasku?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Dengan sigap Luhan menghentikan acara 'membereskan barang' dan membuat coklat panas untuk Baekhyun, juga membuat kopi instant untuk dirinya.

Luhan- si _namja caramel _memegang dua cup minuman panas yang sudah jadi. Baekhyun pun melepas pelukannya dan duduk di meja makan. Luhan menyerahkan coklat panas kepada Baekhyun dan menopang bokongnya kearah _kitchen set_.

"_Hyung _suka tinggal disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyesap _Hot Chocolate-_nya. Mata Baekhyun tak pernah lepas kearah lain. Ia selalu menatap mata _hyung_ kesayangannya. Luhan membalas menatap Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu aku senang menjadi pelacur di China?" Balas Luhan sarkastik.

"Yak aku hanya bertanya, mengapa _hyung _akhir-akhir ini sangat sensitive?" Tanya Baekhyun panjang lebar. Ia mem-_pout _kan bibirnya lucu. Luhan yang melihat itu pun tertawa lebar. "Hahaha aku hanya bercanda Baek, _aigo _gampang sekali menggodamu"

Luhan meletakkan cupnya dan menarik bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut lucu. "Tidur sana" Suruh Luhan lagi. Baekhyun menarik tangan luhan dan berjalan menuju kamar. "Baiklah ayo tidur".

.ops.

-_24 Januari 2014-_

"Bangunlah _hyung-_"Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan _hyung _menjadi pemalas begini?" Baekhyun membuka gorden kamar. "_Ireona hyung_, ini sudah siang" Aku menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk ke mataku dengan tanganku. "Egh jam berapa sekarang?" Erangku.

"Jam 6 pas" katanya singkat. Baekhyun menarik tanganku yang satu lagi untuk duduk. Dia mengambil handuk berwarna hitam putih dari lemari dan melemparkankannya kearahku. Dan tepat mengenai wajahku yang imut ini.

"_Headshot!"_ teriak Baekhyun. Ia mengepalkan tangan keatas. "Yakk sini kau!" Balasku teriak. Buru-buru Baekhyun lari keluar kamar sambil tertawa. '_aishh _anak nakal itu' gumanku dalam hati dan menatap jendela disebelah kiriku.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lupa menaruh handuk yang tadi dilempar Baekhyun kebahuku. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan aku membuka atasan yang aku pakai.

_AUTHOR POV_

Luhan menatap perut tanpa _sixpack_ miliknya. Meraba rambut-rambut halus disekitar pusarnya. Lalu membuka boxer dan celana dalam. Luhan memutar keran air panas dari _shower_. Ia berdiri dibawahnya, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan termenung.

Ia masih takut. Takut dengan khayalannya yang berada di Cina. Takut dengan pikirannya yang masih memikirkan kejadian-kejadian di Cina. Dan itu membuatnya merindukan orang tua Luhan. Karena semua kejadian-kejadian itu, berawal saat orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

Luhan membasuh semua bagian tubuhnya lalu ia menggosok badannya yang kotor sehabis pindah menggunakan sabun. Saat Luhan membuka tutup botol sabun, wangi _vanilla_ menyeruak keluar keseluruh arah. Luhan menyelesaikan kegiatannya dalam 15 menit.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Terdapat pemandangan seragam yang tiba-tiba berada dikasurnya. _Baekhyun!_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Luhan memakai pakaian dalam dari lemari lalu bergerak menuju kasur. Ia mengambil kemeja putih polos dan memakainya, lalu jas sekolah berwarna biru dongker. Tak lupa memakai celana dan bergerak menuju lemari. Ia membuka laci lemari dan mengambil jam tangan _merk Tag Heuer _dan memakainya. Luhan menatap dirinya didepan cermin.

"_C'mon Hyungie, breakfast is ready" _ Teriak baekhyun dari lantai bawah. Langsung saja Luhan berlari kebawah dan menyapa _Baekkie. "Good Morning my dongsaeng" _Sapa Luhan ceria. Dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Kesukaanmu _hyung, Sandwich Tuna" _Kata Baekhyun santai.

Dimulai lah ritual makan pagi kedua _namja_ berwajah imut ini.

Setelah selesai mereka meletakkan piringnya diwastafel. Luhan berjalan menuju rak sepatu dan memakai _nike _merah hitam. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang memakai _adidas_ hitam putih. "_Kajja Baekkie-ya" _Ajak Luhan.

LUHAN POV

Saat ini aku tidak sabar belajar disekolah baruku bersama _Byun Baekhyun_, sahabatku. Kami melalui hal-hal bersama, Seperti saat ini. Hatinya sangat tulus. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi orang yang baik hati nanti.

"Jadi _Luhannie hyung_ kau masuk kelas berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Aku menatapnya.

"_Hm _kelas_ XI-A, wae geuraeyo?" _Dia tersenyum. _Ah sungguh baiknya sahabatku ini._

"_Aniyo hyung, k_udengar kelas satu dan dua berdekatan. Jadi setiap hari kita akan makan bersama. Oh dan juga kudengar suasana kantin sangat tenang tidak seperti sekolah kita dulu. Baekkie hanya berharap hidup tenang disana. Dan dan _hyung _juga tahu Baekkie tidak suka kebisingan" _dan juga cerewet. _

Aku menertawainya. "_Yakk _kenapa _hyung _menertawaiku?" Dari cara ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sangat menggemaskan. Kutarik bibirnya agar seperti bebek.

"kau sangat cerewet tahu. _Kajja _kita hampir sampai" Kurasa kaki nya pegal karena berjalan. Tapi lain kali, akan kuajak Baekhyun menaiki bis. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap kami, dengan segera kami berdua berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Luhan menanyakan keberadaan ruang kepala sekolah kepada murid yang berpapasan lewat. Setelah diberitahu, mereka berdua langsung menemukan tempatnya. Luhan mengetuk pintu itu dan membukanya. Tersaji ruangan berbau coklat di ruang kepala sekolah. "Duduk _Xi Luhan-sshi, Byun Baekhyun-sshi"_

Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa berwarna coklat dalam diam. "Saya Tuan Lee, ingin mengucapkan turut berduka cita kepada Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi. Kami telah diberitahu oleh paman anda. Dan juga ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena tidak mengunjungi pemakamannya. Saya sebagai bawahan anda merasa malu atas sikap saya minggu lalu" Ucap Tuan Lee panjang lebar.

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi omongan kerabat jauh Papanya, "Tidak apa-apa Tn Lee, minggu lalu anda menghadiri wawancara sekolah bukan?" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum. "Ya, Oh iya nanti ada _songsaengnim_ yang mengantar. Dan juga-"

TOKK TOKK

"Permisi? Tuan Xi dan Tuan Byun?" Tanya kedua _ssaem _itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa lalu membungkuk kearah Tn Lee. Mereka berdua keluar ruangan itu. "Sampai ketemu dikantin _Hyungie" _Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan terpisah oleh lantai. Baekhyun menaiki lantai 2 dan berjalan menuju kelas bername-tag X-C. Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu pintar, tetapi ia lihai dalam beladiri juga pandai dalam menyanyi.

_Saem _itu memasuki kelasnya diikuti Baekhyun, "Selamat pagi semuanya-

"Selamat pagi _Park saem_"

"-Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Tn Byun perkenalkan diri anda kepada teman-teman disini" Ucap Park Shin Hye _saem_ sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"_Annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun Imnida. _Saya pindahan dari Cina" Ucap Baekhyun lumayan keras. "Oke Baekhhyun, silahkan duduk didepan Oh Sehun. Sehun angkat tanganmu". Seseorang berambut klimis belah dua berwarna coklat dan memakai kacamata mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak ada tampan-tampannya Sehun itu" Guman Baekhyun.

-ops-

TEET TEET

"Hai Sehun-_ssi_, Baekhyun imnida" Ucap Baekhyun saat pelajaran Park _saem _selesai dan ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun.

KRIKK KRIIKK KRIKK

Suasana menjadi hening akibat ulah Baekhyun berkenalan kepada Sehun. Sehun menatap mata Baekhyun datar. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. "Hey hey" Tiba-tiba ketua kelas menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun menengok kearah DO Kyungsoo- sang ketua kelas.

Dio menyeret Baekhyun kedepan kelas. Semua orang dikelas pun langsung melanjuti kegiatan masing-masing. "Jangan berteman dengannya" Kata Dio sambil berbisik ke telinga Baekkie. "Memangnya kenapa Dio-_ah"_ Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Julukannya _allzero, _Karena nilainya nol semua. Gayanya seperti nerd dan hampir saja dimasukkan kedalam golongan beasiswa. Semua orang yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya- _Blackout _membully-nya. Ia tidak punya teman, karena semua yang berhubungan dengannya akan dibully juga" Jelas Dio panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Seram juga, aku bersekolah disini untuk mendapatkan kedamaian. Tetapi mengapa mereka membully Sehun?"

"Oh itu, menurut rumor ia memberi tahu kepada kepala sekolah tentang bocoran kunci jawaban ujian punya Bang Yongguk, salah satu ketua _blackout. _Dan ini asli, Sehun memberi tahu kepada semua murid bahwa semua anak _blackout_ memperkosa beberapa murid wanita"

Baekhyun kaget, "Mengapa ia sebodoh itu _aishh,_ apakah Sehun memang sebodoh itu?"

"Tidak tahu, tidak ada yang mengenalnya disini"

-ops-

Bel istirahat menampakkan suaranya di koridor kelas. Segera seorang namja bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah lorong kelas sepuluh. Banyak yang menatapnya. Mungkin terlihat iri. Iri-

Karena rambut _caramel_-nya sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya yang imut. Rambut keriting berponi itu bagaikan ditata di salon kecantikan. Sepatu _nike_ merah hitam. Dan jelas melanggar peraturan. Jam tangan merk _Tag Heuer _tersampir di tangan kirinya. Khas anak muda.

Peraturan dasar sekolah ini, tidak boleh memakai sesuatu yang mewah. Tetapi faktanya _SM Highschool _adalah tempat untuk menampung remaja dari kalangan atas- juga anak beasiswa. Jika seseorang tidak bergelimang harta, maka ia anak beasiswa. Yang juga terancam pem_-bully_-an.

Para _yeoja_ iri. Kecantikan mereka dikalahkan oleh Luhan, murid baru yang nakal- si anak _Blackout_. Tapi ia tak peduli. Yang penting, dirinya dan Baekhyun bisa hidup bahagia sekarang.

Luhan berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun,

LUHAN POV

"_Baekkie-ya"_ aku memanggilnya dari pintu depan kelas. Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk kesini. Ia berjalan dengan riang. Dasar, ia selalu saja tersenyum.

"jika kau terus tersenyum nanti dikira orang gila loh" godaku. Ia mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya. Lagi. Aku tertawa pelan dan meragkul bahunya. Kita akan pergi ke _café_ sekolah. Selama _diperjalanan_ aku dan _Baekkie _terus saja melempar canda tawa.

Karena jarak _cafe _sekolah sangat jauh. Terlihat dari bangunannya.

"_Hyungie" _aku menatapnya.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi _hyung _menjadi populer" '_Eh?' kataku dalam hati._

"Penampilanmu _hyung"_ tambahnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh arah koridor. Sepertinya benar. Mungkin saja karena wajahku yang imut. Aku memang mengakuinya, tetapi aku masih normal.

Dan semua siswa disini juga _normal._

-ops-

Disinilah aku dan Baekhyun duduk, paling ujung kantin dan tetap Baekhyun ini tidak menyukainya. walaupun ia cerewet tetapi ia sangat suka dengan yang namanya 'kedamaian'. Baekhyun duduk disebelahku dan berbisik, "kupikir kita tidak boleh memakai perhiasan mencolok.. aku lupa membawa buku panduan hehe." Baekhyun dan tertawa pelan, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berguman 'tak apa-apa'.

"Baiklah, mau pesan apa _hyung_?" tanyanya. aku pun melihat stand makanan yang mengintari meja dan tempat duduk _cafe. _Semua makanan yang tersedia membuat perutku lapar. air liur pun hampir berjatuhan. segera aku memesan stand disebelah kiri- yang merupakan makanan _italia_. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah stand tersebut.

Aku menunggu Baekhyun sampai melamun. Tak sadar seseorang didekatku melihatku.

"Hai?" Seseorang memanggilku dari sebelah kanan. Orang itu tanpa permisi duduk dihadapanku. "Wu Yi Fan" tangannya terulur kearahku. Langsung saja aku mengenggam tangannya yang besar. Banyak orang memanggil kegiatan ini dengan 'berjabat tangan'. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan teliti. Alis tebal, rahang yang tegas juga mata yang tajam. Jelas orang ini mempunyai pesona yang besar.

Dan aku pikir orang ini sangat berwibawa. "Apakah kau si murid baru?" tanyanya sambil mengambil makanan orang dimeja sebelah. ku tengok orang itu. aku menatapnya takjub. ORANG ITU KETAKUTAN. aku langsung menatap Wu Yi Fan ini dengan tatapan marah. namun sepertinya ia tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Yi Fan menatapku balik. dia diam dan tatapan itu seolah berkata 'ada apa?'.

Aku menghela nafas. Mengapa hampir semua orang di kantin menatapku?.

Yi Fan meletakkan tangannya dimeja dan mendendekat kearahku. _Namja _tinggi ini berbisik pelan, "Panggil aku Kris sayang, dan maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" mataku melotot kearahnya. Aku berdiri sambil menggebrak meja "WHAT THE FCK?" Aku membalasnya dengan teriak. Dan semua penjuru kantin sedang melihat kearahku. Yatuhan, Luhan merasa malu.

Aku duduk kembali dengan wajah merona. Semua tatapan kantin melihatku. Kris menatapku dalam serius. Ia berbisik, "Dengar. Kalau kau tak ingin menjadi pacarku, aku akan beberkan informasi bahwa kau menjadi pelacur saat di Cina. _Ottoke?" _Kris menyeringai saat Kim Jongin- temannya, menghampiri aku. "Wah wah, mangsa baru _Hyung?" _Baekkie menghampiriku setelah keheningan panjang ini. Segera Jongin duduk disebelahku, "Panggil aku Kai babe, dan ada apa bebek manis?".

"Mwoya? Tanya Baekkie kaget. Ia melotot kearah Kai dan Kris. Sedangkan aku diam, tak berani berbicara.

"Jangan melotot kearah hyungku begitu!" Perintah Kai seenaknya. Aku melihat Baekkie, raut mukanya seperti ingin berkata sumpah serapah. Aku mencegahnya sebelum Perang Dunia ketiga dimulai. "Baek diam, Arraseo aku mau Tuan pemaksa" Ucapku pasrah. "Mau apanya hyung?" Tanya Baekkie bingung.

"Dia sedang mencari tutor untuk persiapan ujiannya. Dan aku menerimanya" Jawabku bohong. Baekkie terlihat percaya. Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Kris menyerahkan sebuah kertas kearahku,"Ini apa?" Tanyaku.

"Nomorku, pastikan kau meneleponku nanti. Kalau tidak.. kau akan tau akibatnya" Ucap Kris percaya diri sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Ia langsung pergi kearah luar cafe tanpa berpamitan. Diikuti dengan Kai. "Sampai berjumpa lagi, bebek" Pamit Kai dengan wajah ceria. Setelah mereka keluar, suasana menjadi normal kembali dan aku mengajak Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun mendecih, "Kasar sekali _namja-namja itu"_.

"Ayo hyung, kedamaianku sudah hancur" Baekhyun mengajakku pergi. Ia menarik lenganku dan kita berjalan kearah kelasnya. Sejak kejadian tadi, berita tentang tutor itu menyebar luas seperti virus mematikan. Orang-orang yang kita lewati selalu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Dan aku tahu, Baekhyun tidak akan suka dengan ini.

Aku dan Baekhyun sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. "Sebentar lagi masuk, Hyung pulang sekolah tunggu aku ya" Katanya sebelum masuk kelas. Aku hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. Setelah Baekhyun duduk dengan selamat, aku bergegas menuju kelasku.

-ops-

Malam sudah tiba, Luhan dan Baekhyun tetap mengepak barangnya. "Kau, tidurlah duluan" Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menguap. Ia berjalan dengan lesu kearah kamarnya. Sedangkan Luhan, Ia menelpon Kris. Seperti yang Kris janjikan. Luhan menunggu dengan gelisah. Dilihat dari raut wajah manapun, wajah Luhan akan tetap imut.

Kris mengangkat telponnya setelah beberapa menit, Luhan memperdalam pendengarannya karena suaranya sangat bising. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Ucap Luhan setengah berteriak. Luhan diam berpikir, banyak suara wanita disana dan juga suara musik yang berdebum keras. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa Kris sedang ada di Bar.

"Datanglah kemari!" Ucap Kris setengah memohon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan tidak peduli. Suara Kris tidak terdengar lagi, hanya ada suara-suara musik dan orang berteriak. Kris berdehem. "Aku ingin memberitahu kepadamu sesuatu-"

"Kau dalam bahaya Xi Luhan"

-TBC-

Annyeong haseyo, Saya kembali semuanya /tebar bunga/. Maafkan author newbie ini yang telat nge-update chapternya. Saya ada urusan pribadi kemarin /deep bow/. gegara telat, ini chapter juga sudah dipanjangin, udah panjang apa belum? /ambigu/. Mohon review pendapat kalian tentang ff ini ya, mohon sarannya juga. Maklum author masih pertama2 bikin ff. Makasih! Bye :)


End file.
